Ginger
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: "Hm, aku hanya seorang petualang. Yang aku cari bukan harta kekayaan ataupun tahta yang mengikat. Aku hanya senang mencari sesuatu yang eksotis…sepertimu." Ini kali pertama ada yang berkata seperti itu pada Kushina. Ya, si pirang itu mungkin adalah orang pertama yang tak mengernyit melihat rambut merahnya.
1. Pesta

Halo semuanya. ^_^

Kali ini aku kembali membawakan sebuah cerita bergenre western. Latarnya adalah Inggris tahun 1796. Sebenarnya aku buat FF ini sebagai pelampiasan karena jengkel dengan para pembenci _ginger _(orang yang memiliki rambut merah) sekaligus mencoba pair MinaKushi :3

OK, jadi selamat membaca

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, aku tak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.**

**Warning: Western live, rasis detect, OOC, typo(s) karena nggak melalui tahap editing etc.**

**Happy Reading~~**

…***…**

_Britania, 13 September 1783_

"Mau ke mana kau, Minato?"

Pemuda berambut pirang berantakann yang dipanggil itu menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan datar dan kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Mencari angin. Udara di sini terlalu memuakkan."

Tanpa menungu persetujuan dari sang ayah, ia segela membanting pintu dan keluar dari rumah penginapan yang disewa ayahnya. Bau alkohol yang menguar di rumah itu membuat lambungnya bergejolak, akan tergoda ia untuk memuntahkan kembali makan malamnya jika tetap berkeras untuk tinggal.

Kepalanya mendongak, menatap bulan yang tengah mencapai fase sempurnanya malam ini. Senyum lembut kembali tersungging di wajahnya yang menawan.

"Ah, aku mendapat firasat akan terjadi hal yang baik malam ini."

…*…

Langkah kakinya membawa sosok Minato Namikaze pada hutan-hutan yang tak pernah dimasukinya tatkala kapal sang ayah mendarat di negeri berjulukan Negeri Penyihir ini. Matanya menjelajah penuh rasa ingin tahu, meneliti sebegitu banyaknya tanaman dan tumbuhan yang belum pernah dilihatnya di Spanyol, tanah kelahirannya.

Namun penjelajahan itu terpaksa berhenti saat sayup-sayup ia mendengar tangis seorang gadis dari tempat yang jauh.

"Siapa itu?" tanyanya dengan suara lantang, tapi tak ada satupun suara yang menjawabnya.

Termakan rasa ingin tahu, ia berjalan mengikuti arah suara tangisan itu. Hingga akhirnya ia mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri di balik sesemakan sembari menatap punggung seorang gadis yang tengah terisak dengan posisi berlutut, seolah tengah berdoa.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut merah panjang yang teronggok di tanah sekitarnya. Dari kulit leher yang sedikit tersibak, Minato dapat menemukan kulit sewarna mutiara tersembunyi. Sang gadis tampak mengenakan gaun klasik berwarna hitam gelap.

Gaun duka?

Ingin hati ia mendekatinya, tapi bagaikan terikat sihir tak kasat mata, ia tak mampu. Gadis itu memiliki pesona yang membuatnya tak dapat melangkahkan kakinya. Ia hanya bisa mengamati sosok menawan itu dari belakang saja tanpa dapat melakukan apapun.

Cahaya keperakan rembulan mengenai surai merah darah sang gadis yang Minato taksir usianya masih empat belas tahun—tiga tahun lebih muda darinya, memberikan kilauan yang tampak memesona. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar pelan, mencoba menahan tangis yang hendak pecah menjadi raungan keputusasaan.

"Ayah… mengapa kau meninggalkanku, Ayah," lirih suaranya terdengar.

Minato tertegun, tampaknya sang gadis memiliki masalah berat yang tak dapat ia bayangkan. Ingin hati ia bertanya, '_Mengapa kau menangis, Nona?_' tapi kakinya masih terantai pada tanah di mana ia berdiri.

"Aku tak sanggup jika harus menghadapi dunia ini sendirian tanpamu. Aku belum mampu mengurus Nagato dan Karin sendirian, Ayah," lirihnya. "Ayah, sebegitu cintakah kau pada Ibu hingga secepat ini kau menyusulnya dan meninggalkan kami sendirian?"

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berbalik. Dapat Minato lihat air mata yang menetes di pipi pucat remaja itu, menambah kesan eksotis pada wajahnya yang rupawan.

Bersyukurlah Minato karena tubuhnya terlindung oleh rimbunnya sesemakan, jika tidak tentulah gadis itu telah terkejut melihat sosoknya.

"Ini akhirku," sang _ginger_ berbisik pelan. Entah sejak kapan di tangan kanan gadis itu telah tergenggam sebuah pisau. Ia mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi. "Ini adalah akhir dari kekalahanku."

'_Apakah ia akan bunuh diri?_' pikir Minato panik. Ia sudah hendak berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menahan gerakan nekat sang gadis. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ternyata pisau itu terayun ke tempat yang tak diduga.

SRET!

Beberapa helai kain berwarna hitam jatuh ke tanah, jumlahnya terus bertambah dengan semakin banyaknya gaun yang dikoyak.

Kini gaun duka gadis berambut merah darah itu hanya tinggal sepanjang lutut, ia bahkan mulai menyobek bagian lengan yang memanjang dan mengoyaknya.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, ia berteriak. "Ini adalah akhir kekalahanku! Dan mulai saat ini, akan kubuktikan jika aku adalah seorang pemenang! Akan kubuktikan jika aku mampu! Aku bisa!"

Mata biru gadis itu tampak berkilat tajam, dipenuhi oleh kepercayaan diri yang begitu besar.

Minato dibuat terpesona melihatnya. Melihat ketangguhan yang ditawarkan oleh gadis.

Pemuda itu tersenyum pelan. "Jika sudah dewasa kelak, aku akan menjemputmu Nona _ginger_. Akan kupastikan aku akan membawakanmu kebahagiaan jika hari itu telah tiba," lirihnya sebelum berbalik dan pergi. Bagaimanapun juga esok ia harus kembali berlayar dan meninggalkan tanah Britania.

Sebelum sosok sang gadis benar-benar tak dapat ia tangkap lagi, ia berbalik dan mengamati surainya yang merah panjang.

Ah, Minato benar-benar telah terpikat kepadanya…

…*…

_Britania, 16 April 1786_

Kushina menghela napas panjang. Sungguh, ia benar-benar nyaris gila menghadapi kurva perdagangan batu bara yang bertumpuk di hadapannya.

Mungkin ia satu-satunya gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun yang rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk memperkirakan langkah selanjutnya dalam usaha perdagangan dan bukannya berlatih berdandan seperti kebanyakan gadis bangsawan lainnya.

"Kak…" sebuah suara lirih seorang gadis menyapanya dari balik pintu bersamaan dengan terdengarnya ketukan di sana. "Bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam?"

"Tentu saja Karin, masuklah," jawab Kushina sembari merapikan jas yang dikenakannya. Ia tak mau terlihat kacau di depan adik-adiknya.

Wajah manis seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah melongok masuk dengan wajah khawatir. Di belakang sang gadis yang berusia sembilan tahun itu, tubuh seorang anak laki-laki mungil berusia lima tahun tampak menyembul gugup. "Kau tak makan siang, Kak?" tanya gadis itu pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Karin. Kurasa aku tak dapat makan bersama kalian. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang mesti aku rampungkan sekarang juga," bisik Kushina sambil membelai surai merah kedua adiknya.

"Kau tampak kelelahan akhir-akhir ini, bersantailah sedikit, Kak," nasehat Karin sambil duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu dan mengamati tumpukan dokumen di meja kerja kakaknya—yang dulu adalah meja kerja milik sang ayah. "Aku tahu pekerjaan Kakak banyak. Mengurus pertambangan, perkebunan, politik, relasi dan lain-lain. Tapi aku juga mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Kakak."

Kushina mulai meragukan usia adik perempuannya. Apa benar anak sok tahu itu masih berusia sembilan tahun? "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Karin. Yakinlah," katanya tegas.

"Tapi kau…"

"Aku memang tak banyak memiliki waktu luang beberapa hari terakhir. Tapi kau bisa pegang janji jika aku tak akan sakit, OK?"

Karin masih tampak meragukannya. "Aku pegang janjimu."

Kushina tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "Anak baik." Gadis bangsawan itu kembali menghadap meja kerjanya. "Oh ya, aku mungkin tak akan bisa menamani kalian bermain untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Jadi Karin, aku menitipkan Nagato padamu. Kau mau kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab gadis itu riang sambil menggenggam tangan adik laki-lakinya protektif. "Oh ya, aku datang juga mengantarkan titipan dari Kak Izuna. Dia bilang ini akan membuat Kakak kembali bersemangat," kata gadis itu polos sambil mengulurkan sebuah kertas potongan koran pada Kakaknya.

"Izuna? Kapan dia datang?"

"Tadi pagi. Tapi saat aku menyuruhnya masuk dan berkata jika aku akan memanggil Kakak turun, dia menolak dan malah memberikan ini padaku."

Kushina mengernyit heran, namun sedetik kemudian ia mulai tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

…*…

_Spanyol, 13 April 1786_

_Pewaris tunggal keluarga Namikaze, Minato Namikaze, dinyatakan resmi mengundurkan diri dari daftar ahli waris keluarga bangsawan sekaligus pedagang tersebut._

_Hingga berita ini diturunkan, masih belum ditetapkan siapakah calon pewaris gelar bangsawan keluarga yang menjadi penasehat pribadi keluarga kerajaan dalam beberapa ratus tahun terakhir ini._

"_Mengingat Minato Namikaze adalah satu-satunya putra yang dimiliki Lord Namikaze, ditakutkan dengan kejadian ini akan menimbulkan pertumpahan darah di kalangan keluarga besar," jelas juru bicara keluarga Namikaze._

"_Aku tak mau kebebasanku dibatasi. Aku tak ingin memberikan ikatan semu pada wanita yang tak kucintai dan membuatnya menderita. Itu saja," itulah yang dikatakan Minato Namikaze saat ditanyai seputar mundurnya ia dari posisi ahli waris. "Hidupku adalah keputusanku. Mungkin banyak orang yang berpikir jika aku kalah dengan mengambil langkah ini. Tapi mereka salah, aku menang. Karena dengan ini aku bebas menjalani hidupku."_

_Keputusan ini mendatangkan banyak pro dan kontra di antara masyarakat. Namun yang jelas mundurnya Minato Namikaze dari posisi calon penasehat kerajaan akan membawa banyak perubahan. Tatanan kepemerintahan yang bertahan selama beberapa abad akan mengalami pergeseran. Dan ini akan membawa dampak yang cukup besar bagi Spanyol._

Kushina meremas kertas itu. "Uh, Minato Namikaze… dia saja mampu menentang takdirnya. Mengapa aku tidak?" ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku masih belum kalah. Aku tidak akan pernah kalah. Dengan ini aku menang," gumamnya sambil menatap gunungan tugas yang menumpuk di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya. "Kenapa kini aku yang mengeluh? Bukankah ini adalah jalan yang aku pilih sendiri?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Hah, Izuna, kau memang selalu tahu apa yang paling aku butuhkan. Terima kasih," bisiknya pada sosok sulung Uchiha yang entah berada di mana.

Lalu diambilnya kertas koran yang tadi diberikan adiknya dan dikecupnya perlahan. "Dan… terima kasih pula untukmu, Minato Namikaze. Aku berdoa semoga kau tak pernah menyesali keputusanmu. Dan…semoga suatu saat nanti kita dapat bertemu, aku ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasih ini padamu."

…*…

_Britania, 24 Desember 1796_

Mikoto melirik gelisah tiap tamu yang datang. Matanya terus mencari-cari sosok sang sahabat yang memiliki surai berwarna mencolok. Ia khawatir kali inipun gadis Uzumaki itu enggan untuk memenuhi undangannya.

"Kau mencariku, Mikoto?" suara riang seorang gadis dari balik punggungnya sukses membuat Mikoto terlonjak.

Dilihatnya seorang '_pemuda_' yang mengenakan pakaian formal dan topi yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya tengah tertawa lebar. "Oh, Kushina. Kau benar-benar mengagetkanku," bisik Mikoto sambil menarik topi yang dikenakan sahabatnya, membiarkan surai merah menyala panjang terekspos keluar. Diamatinya penampilan sang sahabat yang tampak lebih menyerupai laki-laki dibandingkan perempuan. "Aku setengah berharap akan melihatmu datang mengenakan gaun yang kukirimkan minggu lalu, tapi tampaknya itu hanya harapan kosong."

"Hahaha, aku merasa lebih nyaman dengan pakaian ini. Lagipula sudah tiga belas tahun aku tak mengenakan pakaian perempuan. Aneh rasanya jika tiba-tiba harus berubah."

Mikoto mengangguk paham. "Ah, ternyata sudah tiga belas tahun ya sejak kematian Lord Uzumaki," Mikoto berbisik dengan wajah sedih. "Sejak ayahmu meninggal, kau benar-benar berubah, Kushina. Selain meninggalkan semua gaunmu, tiba-tiba saja kau jadi lebih pendiam dan jarang bergaul dengan kami lagi."

"Maksudmu bergaul dengan MEREKA?" Kushina mendengus kesal sambil menunjuk segerombolan gadis yang tengah berbisik-bisik tak jauh dari mereka. Tanpa diberitahupun Kushina tahu jika para _Lady_ itu pasti tengah membicarakannya. "Aku hanya malas menjadi objek caci-maki mereka saja. Toh Ayah, yang selalu memaksaku untuk bergaul dengan mereka, sudah tiada. Jadi aku tak perlu memaksakan diri lagi."

"Tapi tetap saja… aku kesepian. Tak ada lagi teman yang bisa aku ajak bicara saat pesta-pesta seperti ini," bungsu keluarga pedagang Uchiha itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Dan aku sangat senang kau mau datang malam ini, sungguh."

"Mana mungkin aku tak datang di acara pertunangan sahabatku sendiri kan?"

Raut wajah sedih kembali menghantui wajah ayu Mikoto Uchiha.

Katakan sajalah jika Kushina bukan gadis yang peka, tapi ia pasti sadar jika ada yang tak beres dengan sikap sahabat terbaiknya. "Ada apa, Mikoto?"

"Aku takut," gumam gadis itu sambil menunduk. "Aku memang sudah lama tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Tapi aku tak siap menerimanya.

"Pertunangan ini… aku bahkan belum mengetahuinya seminggu sebelum pesta ini diadakan. Orang tuaku tak pernah mengatakan jika ini akan terjadi secepat ini. Tiba-tiba saja saat makan malam, Ayah berkata jika ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Aku tak bisa menolaknya. Karena bagaimanapun juga akhir kehidupan seorang wanita tetaplah sebuah pernikahan."

"Lalu apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku takut jika semuanya akan lepas kendali dan aku tak akan sanggup mengatasinya," bisik Mikoto lirih. "Aku takut jika aku gagal membangun pertunangan ini hingga tahap pernikahan dan mempermalukan Ayah. Dan yang terutama… aku takut jika aku berbeda dengan yang selama ini ada dalam benaknya…"

Kushina tersenyum pelan. Krisis menjelang membangun hubungan serius, hal yang biasa dialami oleh semua wanita. "Kau itu wanita yang anggun dan keibuan. Sosok terbaik untuk dijadikan istri. Mana mungkin pria itu tak menyukaimu," Kushina langsung memberikan opininya. "Kalau aku laki-laki, aku juga pasti sudah jatuh cinta padamu dan melamarmu."

"Terim kasih, Kushina. Tapi… aku tetap saja berpikir jika mungkin sebaiknya aku tetap melajang saja."

"Kau bicara apa, Mikoto?" tanya Kushina sambil memegang lengan sahabatnya lembut. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang selama ini berkata jika kau ingin segera mengakhiri masa lajangmu?" tanyanya pelan.

Mikoto mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Namun bayanganku berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ada. Kupikir aku akan diberikan waktu untuk mengenal siapakah calon suamiku. Aku akan diberikan kesempatan untuk belajar jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tidak seperti ini."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan calon mempelaimu sendiri?"

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir," bisik Mikoto pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang ayu menawan. "Dia adalah sepupuku, namanya Fugaku Uchiha. Sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia mengikuti sebuah pelayaran ke negeri baru dengan kawannya dan tak pernah sekalipun ia kembali ke Inggris. Hari ini adalah hari kepulangannya dan Ayah berencana untuk menjodohkanku dengannya hari ini juga."

Kushina terdiam mendengar cerita sahabatnya. "Hah, keegoisan orang tua. Aku bersyukur Ayah dan Ibu tak pernah memaksaku seperti itu, dulu."

Mikasa tertawa miris mendengar celoteh sahabatnya. "Di zaman ini, kebahagiaan terbesar bagi wanita adalah dengan menikahi pria yang derajatnya lebih tinggi. Bagiku dan keluargaku yang hanya cabang tak berguna dari keluarga Uchiha, menjadikan putri bungsunya sebagai _first lady_ keluarga inti adalah kehormatan besar, Kushina."

"Tetap saja aku tak mengerti."

"Mikoto!" suara berwibawa itu membuat perbincangan dua lady itu terhenti, seorang pria tua berperawakan tegap dengan rambut sehitam arang berjalan mendekati mereka, Kushina mengenalinya sebagai ayah Mikoto. "Di sini kau rupanya. Cepat ke pintu utama, Fugaku akan segera tiba."

"Ba-baik, Ayah," jawab Mikoto. Dia dan ayahnya sempat membungkuk sedikit pada Kushina, tata krama pada orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi, bagaimanapun derajat Kushina sebagai _duchess_ jauh lebih terhormat dibandingkan mereka yang hanya pedagang.

'_Kolot sekali,_' pikir sang gadis bersurai merah. '_Ah, Mikoto belum mengembalikan topiku._'

Kushina hanya mampu menghela napas panjang. Topinya dibawa pergi Mikoto, dengan apa kini ia harus meyembunyikan rambut jahenya? Pasti sebentar lagi bisik-bisik tak mengenakkan akan sampai ke telinganya.

"St, bukankah itu Lady Kushina Uzumaki? Apa yang dipikirkannya sampai datang ke acara ini menggunakan pakaian seperti itu?" seorang gadis pirang berbisik pada kawannya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Ah, baru saja Kushina memikirkannya, hal itu sudah terjadi.

"Jangan keras-keras. Bisa gawat jika dia sampai dengar! Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang _duchess_ tahu!" gadis di sampingnya menyahut pelan, takut terdengar oleh Kushina.

"Tapi rambut merahnya itu lho! Aku tak habis pikir mengapa _ginger_ sepertinya diperbolehkan menjadi seorang _duchess_. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang Ratu ya?"

"Oh, itu karena hanya dia dan dua adiknya saja kan yang tersisa dari keluarga Uzumaki," bisik si rambut coklat. "Ia pikir daripada membiarkan posisi _duke_ kosong dan memungkinkan terjadinya perebutan kekuasaan, maka lebih baik membiarkan Lady Uzumaki—yang saat itu masih berusia empat belas tahun—menduduki jabatan _duchess_."

"Huh, gadis itu membuat darah bangsawan Inggris jadi tercemar! Ini semua terjadi karena Lord Uzumaki memutuskan untuk menikahi si Penyihir asal Scotlandia itu kan? Karena keputusan gilanya menikahi wanita berambut merah itu, maka banyak anggota keluarga Uzumaki yang melepaskan diri."

Kushina tetap berjalan dan memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan mereka. Dia sudah kenyang mendengar ocehan macam itu. Dan dia sudah terlalu malas untuk menimpalinya.

Bukan salahnya memiliki rambut berwarna merah panjang, jika boleh memilih, maka dulu ia akan meminta surai coklat seperti milik ayahnya. Namun sayang, gen ibunyalah yang lebih mendominasi warna rambutnya.

Ayahnya adalah seorang _duke_ yang cukup ternama, ia mencintai petualangan dan gemar menjelajah daerah-daerah di seluruh Inggris untuk memenuhi hasrat ingin tahunya. Dan di salah satu perburuannya di Skotlandia, ia bertemu dengan Mito. Seorang wanita ayu yang tinggal di dalam hutan. Penyihir, itulah julukan yang diberikan gereja pada Mito. Dan label itulah yang membuat Mito itu mengungsikan dirinya di dalam hutan.

Duke Uzumaki yang jatuh cinta pada sosok Mito akhirnya membawa wanita ayu itu ke London dan menikahinya. Menahan segala hujatan dan tekanan yang dialamatkan padanya, mereka akhirnya dikaruniai lahir tiga orang anak. Kushina Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki dan yang terakhir Nagato Uzumaki.

Dan ketiganya mewarisi rambut api ibunya.

Sayang, usia Mito sangatlah pendek. Tak lama setelah putra pertama dan terakhir mereka lahir, wanita itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Dua tahun kemudian Lord Uzumaki menyusul istrinya akibat penyakit jantung.

Kushina menghela napas panjang. Hidup di zaman ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Semua orang memandang sebelah mata rambut merahnya. Mengatainya penyihir, tak memiliki jiwa, pembawa kesialan atau apapun yang mampu membuat Kushina muda naik darah dan mengamuk—dan tanpa disadari itulah yang membuat namanya kian jelek. Mereka tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kushina.

Namun Kushina tak akan lari hanya karena ejekan bodoh mereka. Ia tak mewarnai rambutnya ataupun memotongnya pendek. Ia justru memanjangkannya, seolah menantang para bangsawan sombong itu. Kushina sudah bersumpah, ia tak akan lari lagi.

Ia muak jika terus kalah dari hinaan mereka, maka dia akan membuktikan jika pada akhirnya ialah sang pemenang.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. Bukan saatnya kembali mengenang masa lalu di pesta yang diadakan sahabatnya. Sungguh tak sopan.

Keramaian yang terjadi di pintu masuk membuatnya tertarik.

"Ah, sepertinya rombongan pedagang Fugaku Uchiha sudah tiba," gumam Kushina.

Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menebak siapakah gerangan Fugaku Uchiha di antara kerumunan pria yang baru datang. Seorang pria berwajah serius dengan rambut gelap disisir ke belakang, pasti orang itu. Dilihatnya ayah Mikoto tengah memperkenalkan sang gadis pada pria itu yang disambut pria dengan mencium punggung tangan Mikoto.

Kushina cukup puas melihat rona merah di pipi sang sahabat.

'_Mungkin belum terlambat bagimu untuk belajar jatuh cinta padanya, Mikoto,_' bisik gadis itu dalam hati. Ia sudah hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan rumah itu andai saja sebuah lengan kekar dengan tidak sopannya mengalungi pundaknya.

"Izuna?" tanya Kushina sambil menyingkirkan tangan kakak sulung Mikoto dari pundaknya. "Berhentilah bersikap sok akrab padaku."

"Huh, kau itu sudah kuanggap seperti saudara laki-lakiku sendiri, Kushina," jawab pemuda itu sambil mencubit hidung sang gadis gemas.

"Kau tak menemani Mikoto di sana?" tanya Kushina sambil menunjuk Mikoto yang tengah bercakap singkat dengan tunangannya di dekat pintu menggunakan dagunya.

Izuna mengernyit melihat pemandangan itu. "Tidak. Aku sedang menjaga jarak dengan Ayah. Kau tahu, dia akan terus-terusan memaksaku menikah jika aku berada dalam radius sepuluh meter darinya."

"Menikah? Kau? Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan… yah, kau tak perlu tahu lah," jawab Izuna panik sambil memalingkan wajahnya salah tingkah. Namun Kushina tak peduli, toh Izuna memang terbiasa bertingkah aneh. "Yang lebih penting, apa kau tak tertarik mencari satu atau dua pria yang baik untukmu di pesta ini, Lady Kushina Uzumaki?"

Kushina memutar matanya mendengar panggilan formal yang Izuna lemparkan. "Tak ada laki-laki yang cukup baik untukku."

"Hahaha, seleramu terlalu tinggi, Kushina," tawa Izuna. Dirangkulnya pundak Kushina akrab dan diarahkannya gadis itu pada sekumpulan pria yang tengah dikerubungi wanita. "Pilihlah satu pria di sana, usianya mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga tahun lebih tua darimu. Pas sekali bukan?"

"Tak biasanya kau menyuruhku menikah, ada gerangan apa?"

Izuna menelan ludah mendengar pertanyaan Kushina. "Huh, kau terlalu curiga padaku, Kushina," lalu ia menunjuk seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis pirang. "Bagaimana kalau dia?"

"Terlihat seperti tipe _playboy_."

"Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, Kushina," dengus pemuda itu kesal. "Kalau yang bersurai merah muda itu?"

"Aku tak mau punya anak berambut _pink_."

"Ok, aku akui rambut merah muda memang bukan pilihan terbaik. Kalau yang berambut perak?"

"Dia orang Russia? Lewat."

"Dasar rasis," keluh Izuna putus asa sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, mencari sosok pemuda yang mungkin memenuhi kriteria pangeran Kushina. Dia menemukan seorang pemuda pirang yang tampak kelelahan dikerubungi sebegitu banyak wanita. "Ah, bagaimana dengan yang pirang itu? Dia tampaknya bukan tipe _playboy_, tidak punya rambut merah muda dan sepertinya bukan orang Rusia, bagaimana?" tanyanya puas.

Kushina mengernyitkan alis melihat pemuda pirang itu. "Hm, tidak jelek juga. Tapi… kupikir ia tak akan mau dengan gadis sepertiku."

"Oh, ayolah Kushina. Kau cantik, menarik, bangsawan dan kaya. Apa yang kurang darimu?"

Kushina berputar dan menampilkan dirinya. "Rambut merah, penampilan laki-laki, sikap buruk. Apa yang lebih dariku?"

"Kau punya tubuh yang seksi, kau tahu?"

Jitakan keras itu langsung terarah ke ubun-ubun Izuna. Dan mereka tertawa. Hanya saja Kushina tak merasakan jika di balik tawa keras Izuna, terdapat sedikit kepahitan.

…*…

"Hei, Fugaku, kau tampaknya berhasil menggaet seorang gadies cantik, eh," Minato bertanya sambil merangkul sahabatnya yang tengah berbincang akrab dengan seorang gadis yang wajahnya sebelas dua belas dengan si Uchiha itu.

Fugaku mendengus tak suka. "Minato, kenalkan dia adalah sepupu sekaligus tunanganku, Mikoto Uchiha," kata Fugaku. "Dan Mikoto, kenalkan dia adalah rekanku sesama pedagang dan penjelajah samudra. Bisa dikatakan jika ia adalah seorang bangsawan dari Spanyol, Namikaze Minato."

"Sebenarnya mantan bangsawan kalau kau ingin tahu," tawa pemuda itu riang.

Mikoto mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Mantan bangsawan?"

"Yup," jawab pemuda pirang itu bersemangat. "Aku melawan perintah ayahku dan dia mengusirku dari rumah. Masih baik ada Fugaku yang mau megajakku berlayar ke dunia baru. Jika tidak, sekarang aku pasti sudah menggelandang di Spanyol."

Mikoto merasa tak memiliki hak untuk bertanya lebih banyak.

Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sahabat yang kini tengah bercanda kelewat akrab dengan kakaknya.

"Itu…Izuna?" tanya Fugaku sambil mengikuti arah pandang Mikoto. "Sepuluh tahun tak melihatnya, dia tetaplah Izuna yang aku kenal. Siapa gadis di sampingnya itu?"

"Ah, dia adalah Lady Kushina Uzumaki. Pengganti Lord Uzumaki. Kau ingat, dulu kau menghadiri pengangkatannya bersama Ayah."

"Oh, gadis pemarah itu. Ya, ya, ya, aku ingat. Dia satu-satunya gadis yang kukenal yang senang berburu dan memanah itu," gumam Fugaku sembari menggali kembali ingatan masa lalunya. "Sepintas kupikir tadi dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang memanjangkan rambutnya. Harusnya aku ingat jika hanya tiga orang _ginger_ yang mungkin datang ke pesta seperti ini. Dan hanya satu di antaranya yang bisa bersikap senatural itu pada Izuna."

Minato ikut mengamati sosok yang tengah sejoli itu perbincangkan. Hatinya berdebar keras. "Dia…"

…*…

"_Miss_, apakah anda sudi berdansa denganku?"

Suara ramah itu sukses membuat Kushina menghentikan pertengkaran bodohnya dengan Izuna. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati sosok pirang yang sepintas lalu sempat memikat ujung hatinya berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum ragu.

"Wow, Kushina. Mungkin malam ini Amor sedang menyertaimu," kata-kata asal Izuna sukses menghadiahkan satu tinjuan lagi di pundak sang Uchiha. Sebelum Kushina sempat memberikan beberapa hadiah lain padanya, pemuda itu segera berlari menjauh sambil tertawa-tawa puas. "Kirimi aku undangan kalian ya!"

"Izuna bodoh!" teriak Kushina dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Demi apa sahabatnya itu harus mengungkit-ungkit hal bodoh di hadapan pemuda yang baru ditemuinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana, _Miss_?" tanya si pirang lagi meminta kepastian akan ajakannya.

Kushina memutar mata bosan. "Jadi apa yang kau incar dariku? Tahtaku atau hartaku?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Biasanya hanya ada dua alasan seorang pria mengejarnya. Jika tidak mengincar kedudukan sebagai seorang _duke_, tentulah harta yang menjadi incarannya.

"Hm, aku hanya seorang petualang. Yang aku cari bukan harta kekayaan ataupun tahta yang mengikat. Aku hanya senang mencari sesuatu yang eksotis…" katanya sambil tertawa riang. "…sepertimu."

Kushina merona. Tapi harga dirinya tak semudah itu mengakuinya.

"Aku tak percaya."

"Terserah jika kau tak mempercayainya," jawab Minato sambil tertawa lebar. "Perkenalkan, namaku Minato Namikaze."

Mata Kushina tak mampu untuk tak terbelalak mendengar nama itu. Dia mengenali nama itu, ya dia mengenalinya. Meski hanya berdasarkan koran dan desas-desus dari para rekannya, ia yakin ia mengenali nama itu. "Minato Namikaze? Kau Minato Namikaze?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya, itulah aku."

"Kau pewaris keluarga Namikaze yang pergi mengarungi lautan karena menolak dijodohkan sepuluh tahun lalu?" tanya Kushina tak yakin sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Tak mungkin…," lirihnya. Ia masih meragukan apakah pemuda—yang ia perkirakan masih berusia tiga puluh tahun ini—adalah orang yang menginspirasinya untuk tak terikat hukum dan peraturan? Apakah pria inilah yang secara tak langsung merupakan sosok penolong baginya yang tengah terpuruk dulu.

Minato tertawa medengarnya. "Aku senang jika kau mengenaliku, _Miss_. Jadi, bisakah anda mengenalkan nama anda?"

Tangan Kushina terulur. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit menaruh kepercayaan pada pria ini.

…*…

Izuna terdiam sambil memperhatikan Kushina berdansa dari atas balkon. Gadis itu tampak sedikit kaku dengan gerakannya, wajar saja, mungkin ini adalah kali pertama ia berdansa selain dengan ayahnya.

Perasaan itu kembali bergejolak, tapi ia tak mau membiarkan perasaan itu memenuhi dirinya. "Apapun asal Kushina bahagia," gumam pemuda itu lirih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Izuna?"

Suara berat itu membuat Izuna malas menoleh. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ayah?"

"Ayah ingin bicara denganmu."

"Tidak sekarang," elak Izuna sambil bersiap meningggalkan balkon tempat huniannya tadi. Sungguh, ia malas mengulang kembali pembicaraan dengan sang ayah yang hanya akan berbuntut debat saat ini.

"Persiapan pelamaran Lady Kushina Uzumaki akan dilakukan akhir pekan," pria itu tetap berkeras untuk bicara. "Aku harap kau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapinya."

"Aku tak akan mempersiapkan diri untuk apapun. Karena aku tak akan pernah melamar Kushina."

Lord uchiha itu mendengus mendengar kekeras kepalaan sang putra. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan? Membiarkan keluarga kita hancur begitu saja termakan oleh hutang?"

"Mana aku peduli. Toh, itu semua salahmu sendiri, Ayah," Izuna berbalik menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. "Kau yang menghabiskan uang keluarga untuk berjudi dan berfoya-foya, maka tak heran jika sebentar lagi keluarga kita hancur!"

"Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Kesabaran Izuna habis sudah. "Ya, kau memang tak akan membiarkannya!" teriaknya marah. Bersyukurlah suara musik jauh lebih keras dibandingkan suaranya, jika tidak, maka pastilah kini mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian pesta. "Karena kau masih ingin terus berfoya-foya, kau menjual putrimu sendiri untuk menambah harta! Dan masih belum cukup, kini kau ingin menjualku juga?! Dengan menawarkan seorang pemuda sebagai calon suami Kushina, kau berharap dapat mengeruk kekayaannya?! Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi, Ayah."

"Aku melakukan ini juga demi kepentinganmu."

"Penipu," tukas Izuna kasar. Dibawa tubuhnya menjauhi pria sialan—yang secara kebetulan merupakan ayah kandungnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir pada obsesi pria itu akan harta dan tahta.

Lord uchiha menatap punggung sang anak tanpa ekspresi. "Apapun yang kau katakan, kita tidak bisa membatalkan acara lamaran itu. Mau tak mau kau harus memperistri wanita itu juga."

"Jangan harap."

Izuna memandangi sosok gadis yang menjadi topik pembicaraannya dengan tatapan sedih. Sungguh, ia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Bahkan sebelum ayahnya mulai mengungkit-ungkit soal lamaran, ia sudah beribu-ribu kali berpikir untuk meminang gadis itu.

Tapi di balik segala cintanya, ada perasaan yang lebih kuat. Perasaan yang mampu menahan segala obsesinya untuk mengikat gadis itu dalam ikatan pernikahan. Dan itu adalah…

…rasa ingin membahagiakan sang gadis.

Ia tahu, Kushina pasti tak akan bahagia jika bersama dengannya. Kata-kata '_Kau adalah sahabatku yang terbaik setelah Mikoto,_' atau '_Aku ingin memiliki kakak sepertimu,_' sudah kelewat sering diucapkan gadis itu di hadapannya. Dan kata-kata itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mematahkan obsesinya.

Ditatapnya sang gadis yang masih sibuk berdansa. Ah, gerakannya kini sudah semakin membaik. Minato Namikaze pastilah orang yang sangat hebat hingga bisa melatih Kushina—yang kepribadiannya selalu dianggap bagaikan kuda liar—berdansa.

Mungkin pemuda itulah yang ditunjuk takdir untuk bersama Kushina.

Izuna menunduk. Kecewa.

"Ah, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

…TBC…

**Rencananya ini akan jadi 2 chaper, tapi nggak tahu ya~~**

**Oh ya, makasih sudah baca dan tolong kasih komentar soal FF ini, kritik sekeras apapun aku menerimanya asal dibarengi saran.**

**Sampai jumpa!**


	2. Surat

"Apa kau sudah puas hanya dengan ini?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Tapi… kau adalah satu-satunya pihak yang terluka jika melakukan hal ini. Tidakkah kau…"

"Lebih baik aku yang terluka. Karena, jika aku tak melakukannya, maka dialah yang akan terluka. Dan aku membenci hal itu. Kau mengerti bukan?"

"Ya… aku mengerti, Izuna."

.

…*…

.

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

**Warning: AU, Classic Eropa World, rasism, OOC (maybe), Miss Typo(s) etc**

Kesalahan data sangat mungkin terjadi akibat kurangnya wawasan penulis pada masa yang dimaksud.

**Happy Reading.**

.

…*…

.

_Britania, 25 Desember 1796_

"Kau melamun."

Kushina memandang Karin dengan wajah bodoh yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia tunjukkan. Ah, sudah berapa lama dia memandangi langit dan berpikir jika warnanya tak seindah warna mata pria itu? Bahkan kedatangan adiknya saja tak dia sadari.

"Karin? Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Setengah jam yang lalu. Aku sudah memeriksa setengah dokumen perdagangan batu bara di utara sementara kesadaranmu hilang entah ke mana." Karin meletakkan setumpuk dokumen di meja Kushina dan duduk menghadapnya. Wajahnya tampak bersinar nakal, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya tiap kali menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. "Jadi siapa pria itu?"

"Aku tak paham apa yang kau maksud." Kushina tahu, mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah dari sang adik hanya akan menambah kecurigaan Karin saja, namun dia tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. "Aku tak berminat untuk menikah. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu?"

Karin mengangguk kecil. Namun senyum lebarnya tidak menandakan jika dia percaya. "Kalau begitu, apa maksud surat yang dikirimkan oleh Lady Mikoto ya?"

"Surat? Surat apa?!"

Karin meletakkan sebuah surat yang amplop dan segelnya sudah terlepas di atas dokumen. Senyum lebarnya masih saja terpampang. "Hm, bagaimana ya? Kurir keluarga Uchiha datang satu jam yang lalu. Karena kupanggil-panggil kau tidak menyahut, kubuka saja surat itu dan kubaca isinya."

Kushina menghela napas panjang mendengar penjelasan bernada ringan dari adiknya. Mungkin dibesarkan tanpa orang tua memang banyak berpengaruh pada sikap serampangan gadis itu—tak beda jauh dengan Kushina sendiri. Salahnya juga yang lupa akan janji Mikoto untuk mengabari kejadian di pesta semalam melalui surat. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tak membuka surat-suratku, Karin. Jangan ikut campur masalah orang lain, sikapmu ini sama sekali tak menggambarkan sosok seorang _Lady_."

"Aku tak mau mendengar ceramah itu darimu. Lebih baik berkacalah dulu, tak ada perempuan yang mengenakan setelan jas, Lady Kushina Uzumaki. Sikapmu lebih tak _Lady_ dibandingkan denganku."

Berdecak kesal, Kushina mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Karin. "Jangan urusi aku. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup sebagai seorang laki-laki dan memimpin keluarga ini. Kau cukup urus saja kehidupanmu dan Nagato. Tumbuhlah menjadi gadis dan pemuda baik-baik dari keluarga bangsawan sehingga kelak kalian akan mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik."

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?" Kushina membeo pertanyaan Karin, tampak tak sepenuhnya mengerti akan pertanyaan dari adiknya. "Aku bahagia dengan kehidupan yang seperti ini."

"Aku juga bahagia dengan hidupku sekarang."

"Kau pantas mendapatkan hidup yang jauh lebih baik dari ini. Mendapatkan suami dari kalangan atas, menikah baik-baik dan menjalani hidup terhormat sebagai seorang wanita bangsawan."

Karin tampak ingin membantah. Mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk menyatakan ketidaksetujuan, namun akhirnya dia menelan lagi segala yang hendak dikatakannya. Ia hanya menghela napas panjang. "Sudahlah. Aku tak ingin membahas itu. Katakan saja padaku siapa laki-laki yang disebut-sebut Lady Mikoto berdansa denganmu semalam."

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Kembali ke kamar dan bersiaplah untuk latihan dansa sore ini."

Gadis muda itu memberengut tak suka. "Aku membenci latihan dansa bersama Miss Tsunade. Dia selalu berhasil menemukan kesalahanku dan membuat pergelangan kakiku terasa patah."

"Itu artinya tarianmu memang belum bagus."

"Cara bicaramu seolah kau ratu dansa saja."

"Aku? Jangan bercanda." Kushina meletakkan kepala di atas punggung tangannya dan menyeringai kecil. "Jadi, kembali ke kamar dan rapikan kepanganmu. Jika perlu, panggillah Shizune untuk melakukannya. Kau selalu menyisakan anak rambut jika melakukannya sendiri."

"Tak bisakan aku mengurai rambutku seperti yang kau lakukan, Kushina?"

Mata memohon dan wajah polos sang adik tampaknya sudah tak lagi mempan bagi Kushina. Gadis itu hanya mengibaskan tangannya lagi. "Tidak sopan bagi seorang nona muda mengurai rambutnya."

Karin menggerutu pelan sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke atas lantai dengan nada keras, untuk menunjukkan kekesalan. "Baiklah, aku tak akan berusaha merayumu lagi, Lady Kushina Uzumaki. Jadi, sekarang kau harus mengatakan padaku siapa pria yang berdansa bersamamu semalam. Atau aku akan membuatmu mengatakannya."

"Cobalah jika kau bisa, Lady Karin Uzumaki." Kushina tersenyum meremehkan. "Dan aku yakin kau tak akan dapat melakukannya."

"Aku pasti akan mengetahuinya!"

"Apapun katamu, _My Lady_."

Karin mendecih kesal dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan membanting pintu. Kushina tertawa puas, membuat alis adiknya berkerut kesal sudah menjadi salah satu kegemarannya.

"Dasar gadis remaja."

Karin tumbuh menjadi duplikat sempurna darinya. Liar, berkemauan keras, terbuka dan keras kepala. Bukannya Kushina tak senang akan hal itu, namun dia ingin adiknya merasakan kehidupan normal sebagai seorang putri bangsawan. Lengkap dengan teman-teman wanita bersuara melengking, bangsawan tampan, pernikahan mewah dan anak-anak yang manis. Dia sama sekali tak ingin membuat Karin menjalani hidup yang sama dengan yang dijalaninya.

Diambilnya beberapa dokumen yang tadi diperiksa Karin, memastikan ulang pendapatan mereka dan biaya yang dibutuhkan untuk meneruskan pertambangan itu. Senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya melihat beberapa coretan tinta dari adiknya mewarnai halaman demi halaman berkas itu. Mencatat kemungkinan dan kesalahan yang ada di dalamnya.

Karin memang berbakat untuk menjadi penerusnya. Tapi bukan berarti ia berencana mati muda dan menyerahkan bisnis keluarga Uzumaki ke tangan sang adik. Apalagi Nagato juga masih membutuhkan banyak perhatiannya.

Kushina menghela napas panjang. Cukup sudah ia mengkhawatirkan keluarganya, Kushina harus merilekskan pikirannya barang sejenak.

Mungkin membaca surat dari sang sahabat yang berbau romansa bukan hal yang buruk untuk beristirahat. Ia membuka surat yang dibawa Karin tadi. Menemukan tulisan tipis dan melingkar-lingkar khas milik Mikoto di atas kertas bercapkan simbol keluarga Uchiha. Ia tersenyum.

.

.

_Britania, 25 Desember 1796_

_Dari meja Lady Mikoto Uchiha._

_Untuk Yang Terhormat Lady Kushina Uzumaki, _The Duchess_._

_Salam sejahtera untuk Anda._

_Oh, Kushina, aku tak yakin dapat menuliskan terlalu banyak keformalan dan aturan sebagai pembuka pada surat ini—seperti surat-surat pada umumnya. Aku tahu, kau mungkin akan kesulitan membaca tulisanku yang berantakan. Namun yakinlah, aku menuliskannya pukul empat pagi. Aku tak dapat tidur. Tiap kali aku memejamkan mataku, selalu bayangan wajah Fugaku Uchiha yang terlihat. Dan itu membuatku gugup dan malu di saat yang sama._

_Akhirnya aku mengerti maksud kata-katamu, Kushina. Kurasa kau benar, aku memang ditakdirkan untuk berada di jalan ini. Menikah dan memiliki anak-anak. Kurasa Fugaku adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pendampingku._

_Dia begitu lembut dan sopan. Memperlakukanku bagaikan seorang putri. Dia bersikap seolah aku adalah barang antik yang akan pecah jika sedikit saja diperlakukan dengan kasar. Dan aku sangat menyukai sikapnya itu. _

_Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Hilang ke mana kegundahanku saat aku berkata padamu jika aku tak ingin menikah? Oh Tuhan, aku sudah benar-benar salah saat mengatakan hal itu._

_Kushina, aku tahu jika kau tak akan mengerti apapun yang aku katakan di sini. Dan aku juga sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk memaksamu melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Namun, kumohon Kushina. Dengarkanlah aku kali ini saja._

_Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku tahu ketakutanmu. Aku mengerti jika kau berada dalam posisi yang tak menyenangkan di sini, dan aku tahu rasanya._

_Namun, pernahkah kau berpikir, apa yang membuat Lord Uzumaki menikahi Lady Mito Uzumaki meski tahu akan banyak pihak yang menentang?_

_Ya, Kushina. Itulah cinta. Kau terus lari dari perasaanmu sendiri. Berusaha membunuh hatimu. Namun malam ini, aku melihatnya. Sebuah cinta yang amat besar telah tumbuh di hatimu. Cinta yang kau tujukan untuk pria yang berdansa denganmu._

_Kushina, hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku tahu jika pria itu telah jatuh cinta padamu. Seperti kau jatuh cinta padanya._

_Maka, kumohon Kushina. Bukalah hatimu untuknya barang sedikit saja. Cobalah untuk menerima perasaanmu. Dan mungkin, kau akan mengerti apa yang tengah kurasakan sekarang pada Fugaku._

_Yakinlah. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, sahabatku…_

_Dan semoga kesejahteraan selalu bersamamu._

_._

_Dari sahabatmu, yang terus mendoakan kebahagiaanmu._

_Mikoto Uchiha._

_._

_._

Kushina mengedipkan matanya membaca surat tersebut. Entah hanya perasaannya atau dunia sedang berkomplot untuk memaksanya menikah.

Ia menarik napas panjang, surat tersebut setengah terakhirnya sama sekali tak terbaca seperti surat yang ditulis dengan pemikiran Mikoto sendiri. Gadis berperangai lembut yang telah menjadi sahabat Kushina sejak mereka masih menjadi gadis kecil berpipi merah muda itu tentu tak akan memaksa Kushina menikah—apalagi dia tahu segala hal yang membuat sang bangsawan Uchiha menolak takdirnya sebagai wanita. Seolah-olah ada orang lain yang sedang mendiktekan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya pada Mikoto dan memaksa gadis itu untuk menulisnya.

Tapi siapa?

Kushina segera menghapus nama Madara Uchiha dalam daftar itu. Pria tua menyebalkan yang sialnya juga merupakan ayah dari kedua sahabatnya itu tidak mungkin menginginkan Kushina menikah—tentunya tanpa tujuan tersembunyi.

Mungkinkah Izuna yang melakukannya?

Bisa jadi. Pemuda itu juga mendesaknya untuk menikah semalam. Bahkan dia juga mencarikan pria yang mungkin sesuai dengan kriteria hati Kushina—dan kebetulan salah satu di antaranya termasuk. Suatu tindakan yang ganjil. Bahkan lebih ganjil dibandingkan dengan sikap Izuna yang memang sudah sejak awal tak mudah untuk diprediksi.

"Huh, sebentar lagi Mikoto akan menikah dan meninggalkanku. Izuna juga hendak menikah—ah, sial, aku lupa mengintrogasinya soal itu semalam. Setelah itu Karin akan menikah, agak lama kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Nagato. Dan aku tetap akan sendirian dan kesepian…"

Kushina memandangi langit sebelum menghela napas panjang. "Menikah ya? Mungkin itu tak seburuk yang kuduga sebelumnya."

Langit biru bergeming, warna birunya sedikit lebih gelap dibandingkan saat terakhir kali Kushina melihatnya.

.

…*…

.

Fugaku memandangi sahabatnya yang terus berjalan hilir mudik di dalam ruangannya tanpa berhenti. Dari sudut ke sudut, dari ujung ke ujung. Tampak begitu frustasi dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau harus istirahat, Minato. Lusa adalah hari keberangkatanmu untuk menjelajah tanah baru. Dan kali ini kau akan sendirian. Jangan sampai tenagamu terkuras untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti ini."

Minato mendecih kesal. Matanya menusuk tajam pada rekan sekaligus penolongnya sepuluh tahun lalu. Bersahabat dengan pria itu memang terasa menyenangkan di atas laut—solideritas sesama pria yang merindukan belahan jiwanya. Namun begitu sampai di darat dan pria Uchiha itu bertemu tunangannya… yah, mungkin Minato hanya iri saja.

"Kau bilang ini tidak penting? Sudah berapa lama aku bekerja di kapalmu dan mendaulat diri sebagai sahabatmu?" Minato menghentikan gerak gelisahnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang ada di sana. "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu seberapa aku ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu kan?"

"Dan kau sudah bertemu dengannya," tambah Fugaku. "Kupikir itu sudah cukup. Apalagi setelah kau tahu jika itu adalah Lady Kushina Uzumaki."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Fugaku menghela napas panjang. Ditepuknya pundak Minato sebagai bentuk ungkapan duka cita yang tak terkatakan. "Selama ini kau selalu membuat kisahmu seolah gadis yang kau temui itu seorang _ginger_ anggun yang memesona bagaikan seorang peri. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika dia adalah Lady Uzumaki."

"Aku sudah mengatakan jika dia wanita yang kuat dan tangguh bukan? Dan dia sama sekali tak berubah. Masih tetap seperti yang ada dalam benakku."

"Ya, dia masih tetap binatang buas."

Minato tak mendengarkan. Pria itu justru diam sembari menopang dagunya. Matanya terpejam, seolah ia sedang menyelami lautan waktu untuk mengenang kembali sosok gadis yang telah menjerat hatinya sekian tahun lalu. "Yang tak kuduga adalah jika kau mengenalnya. Dan tunanganmu adalah sahabat baiknya. Dunia ini terlalu sempit."

"Ya, sempit," Fugaku membeo sembari menyesap tehnya. Sengaja dihindarinya sosok sang sahabat yang masih tenggelam dalam manis pahitnya percintaan. Sungguh, dia tak ingin menghancurkan imajinasi pria Spanyol itu. Namun ia juga tak bisa diam saja dan pura-pura tak tahu. "Saking sempitnya, dia kelak akan menjadi kakak ipar istriku."

Minato melayangkan tatapan tajam meminta penjelasannya.

"Madara Uchiha berencana menjodohkan Izuna dengan Kushina. Akhir minggu adalah waktu yang ditetapkannya."

"Izuna? Pria yang bicara pada Kushina saat pesta kemarin bukan?" Minato mengetukkan jari-jarinya pada tepian meja dengan serius. "Dia mencintai Kushina."

"Omong kosong. Yang kudengar, dia justru menolak pernikahan paksa ini."

"Dia memiliki mata yang sama denganku. Mata yang selalu terpaku pada seorang gadis dan tak akan pernah lepas." Minato tersenyum kecil dan menunjuk matanya sendiri. "Dia mencintai Kushina. Itu adalah hal yang pasti dan tak terbantahkan. "

Fugaku hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Terkadang teman baiknya itu sama mudahnya dipahami seperti seekor phoniex. "Kalaupun memang benar, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Asal tahu saja, Madara Uchiha bukan pria tua yang mudah untuk melepaskan sesuatu. Jika dia sudah bertekad, maka apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mendapatkannya."

"Aku juga pria yang sama keras kepalanya."

"Kau akan berusaha mengejar gadis itu? Sadarlah, Minato. Dia tak mungkin memilihmu, dia bangsawan dan kau… kau hanya pelaut sekarang. Kau tak akan mendapatkannya."

"Jangan pernah menyimpulkan sebelum memulai sesuatu."

Fugaku mendecih kesal. "Lupakan saja gadis liar itu, ada ratusan gadis yang akan dengan senang hati menjadi istrimu dan melayani kebutuhanmu. Mengapa kau selalu saja melakukan hal yang sulit?"

Minato bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar jas hitam yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Sebuah senyum percaya diri tersungging di wajahnya. "Tentu saja karena aku adalah seorang petualang," ia menjawab dengan percaya diri. "Aku akan memburu dan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan hingga mendapatkannya."

"Dan kau akan pergi menemuinya? Menemui wanita itu?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Sekarang? Tanpa perencanaan apapun? Kau gila, Minato. Apa kau tak ingat jika tiga hari lagi kau akan melakukan pelayaran? Apa kau ingin meninggalkannya setelah mendapatkannya? Tega sekali kau."

Minato mengangkat bahunya tanda jika ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. "Kushina akan dilamar tujuh hari dari sekarang. Aku akan pergi tiga hari lagi. Hanya ini saja kesempatanku untuk mendapatkannya. Mana mungkin aku melepaskannya begitu saja?"

Fugaku sudah mengenal Minato Namikaze sepanjang perantauannya di tengah samudra. Dan dia tahu, tak ada yang dapat mencegah Minato melakukan apa keinginannya. Termasuk dirinya sendiri. "Terserah kau sajalah. Aku tak akan ikut campur lagi, Minato."

"Aku memang tak berharap kau akan membantuku," Minato membuka pintu. Kemudian dia menoleh lagi pada sahabatnya yang sudah banyak mengarungi samudra kehidupan bersama. "Tapi kau harus ingat, bukan hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang mendarat di pulau Britania untuk meraih cinta."

BLAM.

Pintu ditutup.

Fugaku Uchiha hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja melihat tinggkah sahabatnya. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya.

"Kushina Uzumaki ya…" dia bergumam pelan sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang membosankan. "Siapa sangka tipe wanita idealnya adalah seekor binatang buas berambut merah."

Pria itu mengalihkan matanya pada celah di antara pintu, mengamati punggung sang sahabat yang kian menjauh, untuk meraih pujaan hatinya sendiri.

"Yah, semoga kau berhasil menjinakkannya, Minato Namikaze."

.

…*…

.

Suara ketukan pintu dan sebuah kepala bersurai merah yang melongok penasaran dari baliknya.

Kali ini sang adik bungsu yang menjadi tamunya.

Kushina tersenyum kecil. "Masuk, Nagato. Tak biasanya kau menemuiku di tempat ini."

Anak laki-laki itu masuk, matanya menjelajah ruang kerja Kushina dengan raut penasaran. Raut yang selalu ditunjukkannya tiap kali datang ke tempat itu. "Karin menyuruhku untuk menanyakan siapa pria yang berdansa denganmu semalam."

"Gadis itu benar-benar tak mudah menyerah. Dia bahkan menggunakanmu untuk menanyakannya padaku." Kushina memberi isyarat pada Nagato untuk duduk di atas kursi di hadapan Kushina. "Apa yang Karin janjikan padamu jika kau mendapatkan jawabannya?"

"Dia akan memberikan setengah tabungannya agar aku dapat membeli buku yang kuinginkan," jawab Nagato cepat.

Satu tarikan napas panjang kembari Kushina keluarkan. "Kakakmu itu lebih dewasa saat berusia sembilan tahun dibandingkan saat sembilan belas tahun."

"Dia hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Jika kau menikah, maka mungkin dia juga akan mendapatkan seorang suami juga."

Kushina memandang adik lelakinya dengan tatapan tidak senang. "Tentu saja Karin akan mendapatkan suami. Segera. Dia gadis yang baik, aku yakin banyak pria yang akan berebut mendapatkannya."

"Ya, andai rambutnya tidak merah." Nagato memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya. "Jangan berusaha menyangkalnya, Kushina. Aku tahu selama ini kau terus membohongi dirimu sendiri dengan berpikir jika aku dan Karin akan dapat menjalani kehidupan normal seorang bangsawan. Namun katakan padaku, bagaimana caranya kami harus bergaul dengan orang-orang yang terus menghina kami dari belakang? Satu-satunya orang yang akan menikahi kami—tidak, kita—hanyalah mereka yang matanya dibutakan oleh harta dan tahta hingga tak lagi memikirkan garis keturunan."

Kalimat dalam surat Mikoto berputar dalam kepalanya. Membuatnya merasa pening. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibu?" tanyanya dengan nada parau. "Ibu tak memiliki apapun saat menikah dengan Ayah."

"Kita tak bisa membandingkan hidup mereka dengan kita." Nagato merapikan tumpukan berkas di sudut meja yang baru Kushina rampungkan dengan wajah getir. "Karena Ibu tak memiliki apapun, dia menikah karena cinta. Dan karena kita memiliki segalanya, kita menikah karena keegoisan atas harta dan kekuasaan."

Sebuah kesadaran tiba-tiba masuk dalam benak Kushina. "Nagato…"

Adiknya menoleh dengan malas-malasan. Masih terlalu sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas di sudut meja yang mewakili sebagian dari harta yang mereka miliki.

"Apakah… kau dan Karin mencoba menjadikanku model kalian dalam mengarungi kehidupan?"

"Aku tak bisa menyangkalnya." Semudah itu Nagato mengakuinya.

Kushina menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan tertawa mengejek dirinya sendiri. "Ah, bodohnya aku. Tentu saja aku tak bisa berharap jika kalian tidak akan meniruku. Kalian adalah adikku. Tanpa sadar, aku telah menanamkan bibit-bibit pemikiranku pada kalian."

"Kami melihatmu bekerja dan berusaha tiap hari untuk kami. Bekerja dan bekerja hingga kau tak lagi mempedulikan penampilan dan sikapmu, hanya agar kami dapat tumbuh menjadi orang yang disegani."

"Kau sendiri sudah tahu hal itu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan kalian."

"Kami tidak manja, Kushina. Kami ingin membantumu." Nagato memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan menantang. "Dan tak ada yang salah pada keinginan seorang adik untuk membantu kakaknya, bukan?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak ada yang salah…" Kushina menghela napas lelah dan tertawa tercekat. Entah mengapa ia merasa kalah—ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya sejak kematian ayahnya dulu. "Yang salah hanya aku. Dan aku sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menebusnya."

"Menikahlah."

"Apa?"

"Menikahlah." Nagato mengulangi kata-katanya. "Menikahlah karena kau menginginkannya. Menikahlah karena kau mencintainya. Menikahlah karena kau dicintainya. Itu akan membawa bukti yang nyata bagiku dan Karin. Jika _ginger_ juga pantas untuk dicintai."

Kushina tertawa kecil. "Tak biasanya kau bersikap puitis seperti ini."

"Bukan mauku." Nagato bangkit dari duduknya. "Pria itu yang berhasil meyakinkanku untuk membujukmu."

"Pria? Pria yang mana?"

"Pria sulung putra keluarga Uchiha." Kushina segera mencatat nama Izuna untuk dikiriminya surat panjang berisi komplain untuk tidak merecoki adik-adiknya. "Dan juga pria pirang yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu."

"A-apa?"

"Dia datang setengah jam lalu dengan kereta kuda."

Kushina memincingkan matanya curiga pada sang adik. "Kau membohongiku. Bukan Karin yang menyuruhmu datang. Dan kau tak mendapatkan iming-iming apapun darinya. Dia lah yang menyuruhmu menemuiku."

"Sebenarnya dia membawakan sebuah dokumen dari tanah baru yang aku inginkan."

"Kau ini… mengapa kau sudi melakukannya?"

Nagato tersenyum kecil dan melenggang keluar dari ruangan. "Bohong putih. Kurasa itu tak masalah."

"Tidak masalah bagimu. Tapi masalah bagiku."

"Kukatakan jika kau akan menemuinya dalam dua puluh menit. Dan itu lima menit lagi."

"NAGATO!"

.

…*…

.

"Izuna…"

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan, Mikoto." Pemuda yang namanya dipanggil tak menoleh dan terus berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang tengah dikerjakannya. "Dan aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau tak mengatakannya."

"Jika begitu, silakan kau tak menghargaiku." Mikoto mengambil posisi berdiri tepat di hadapan kakaknya dan memasang wajah sendu. "Surat itu…"

"Harus ada yang mengatakan hal itu pada Kushina, gadis bebal itu tak akan dapat mencernanya sendiri." Mata yang masih tetap fokus pada gulungan di hadapannya, mengecap dengan stempel keluarga, sebuah kesibukan yang dilakukan hanya untuk menghindari pembicaraan tidak menyenangkan dengan sang adik.

Mikoto tersenyum kecil. Jari-jarinya memainkan renda pada gaunnya sebagai pelampiasan gundah. "Kau jatuh cinta pada Kushina. Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau terus menolak perjodohan ini."

"Karena aku tak ingin Kushina menilaiku sebagai pria yang hanya mengincar hartanya…"

"Kushina tak akan menilamu begitu!" Mikoto menutup mulutnya, tanpa sadar dia telah mengeluarkannya dengan suara keras—tidak sopan bagi seorang gadis terhormat. "Maaf…"

Izuna hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Tak apa-apa. Aku kakakmu, aku sudah mendengar tiap sisimu. Kau yang menangis menjerit-jerit saat bayi, kau yang terisak saat aku merusakkan bonekamu, kau yang mengalah tiap kali ayah membelaku, kau yang gundah saat membicarakan perjodohan, segalanya. Dan kini mendengarmu berteriak karena kau kesal padaku sudah melengkapi kebahagiaanku sebagai kakak."

"Izuna, kau terlalu baik. Kau pantas mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Tapi…"

Pria muda itu mendongak menatap wajah adiknya. Diraihnya tangan sang adik erat. "Keinginanku hanya satu, melihat Kushina bahagia. Sama seperti aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, Mikoto."

"Tapi keinginanmu padanya dan padaku berbeda," bisik Mikoto lirih. "Aku adikmu, kebahagiaanku yang kau inginkan adalah kebahagiaan di mana kau bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Sementara Kushina, aku tahu, kau ingin menjadi orang di sampingnya yang terus mencurahkan kebahagiaan. Teman hidupnya."

"Aku bukan teman hidupnya. Aku adalah temannya seumur hidup."

"Izuna…"

Genggaman pada tangan Mikoto mengerat. Gadis itu dapat merasakan ada gelegar-gelegar kecil yang menjalar dari tangan kakaknya. Izuna gemetar. "Kau lihat sendiri bukan, bagaimana seorang putri bertemu pangerannya semalam. Sebuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hah, aku tak menyangka akan mengatakan hal bodoh semacam ini."

Ah ya, pria pirang yang semalam berhasil membawa sahabatnya ke lantai dansa setelah beberapa belas tahun Kushina meninggalkannya. Pria pirang yang dikenalkan oleh tunangannya sebagai sahabat selama di pelayaran. Minato Namikaze, Mikoto mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk terus mengingat nama itu.

"Kushina sudah menemukan teman hidup sejatinya. Dan itu bukan aku."

"Izuna… andaikan aku dapat melakukan sesuatu untukmu, pasti akan kulakukan apapun itu."

"Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya satu." Izuna tersenyum, meski di mata adiknya senyum itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan. "Bantu Kushina untuk jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan untukku."

"Tapi…"

"Tak ada yang harus kau khawatirkan, apalagi jika itu ditujukan untukku. Masih banyak gadis lain di luar sana, salah satunya pasti jodohku. Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk mencari dan mencintainya. Tapi Kushina… dia perempuan di akhir usia muda, lingkungan sudah mendesaknya untuk menikah. Jika tidak maka… aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi padanya."

Mikoto menunduk. Kehidupan memang berat untuk wanita, dipenuhi aturan dan adat yang wajib dituruti tanpa bantahan, dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tahu."

"Lagipula sebentar lagi kau akan menikah." Izuna berdiri dan mengacak pelan rambut adiknya yang disanggul seperti wanita-wanita bangsawan lainnya. "Uruslah dirimu sendiri sebelum mengurus orang lain. Buat pernikahanmu menjadi pernikahan yang sempurna, Mikoto."

Ah, dilahirkan, tumbuh dengan merawat diri agar kelak menjadi wanita yang cantik, menikah dengan seseorang yang telah dijodohkan sebelumnya, memiliki anak dan meninggal. Kehidupan yang dilakoni oleh seluruh wanita, tanpa terkecuali. Mikoto mulai berpikir jika apa yang dikatakan Kushina ada benarnya juga.

Wanita adalah salah satu bentuk keganjilan adat.

.

…*…

.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke rumahku?"

Mata biru itu bersinar terang, sambutan yang tak terlalu ramah bukan jadi masalah, rona merah yang melekat di wajah adalah jawaban sesungguhnya dari gadis berambut merah. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sangkarmu kan?"

"Apa?"

.

…TBC…

.

**A/N:**

**Aku sampai lupa punya tagihan FF jahe ini kalau nggak ada yang PM dan kasih tahu #ditendang. Karena sibuk ujian, mau nggak mau karir (?) di FFn harus ditunda dulu, dan begitu ujian selesai, aku malah banyak melupakan karya lama dan terpaku sama ide-ide baru. Salahku memang…**

**Dan ternyata beda dari rancangan awal, FF ini bakal lebih dari 2 chapter… mungkin 4 atau 5, dan aku harap aku bisa segera menuntaskannya sembari menyelesaikan Primadona dan satu proyek MC baru. Hahaha, derita seorang pengidap tabestry sindrom ya seperti ini…**

**Balas review dulu ya ^^**

Nanase-chan: Iya, maaf lama, tapi aku lanjutkan kok ^^

han mi kyong: Ahahaha, niatnya begitu, tapi ternyata di luar perkiraan…

ridoru-chan: Sengaja aku deskripsikan biru kok, untuk menambah dasar dari salah satu legenda tanah britania ^^

namikaze zahra: Ah ya, nanti aku tambahin lagi kok, setelah UTS ya…

**Bagi yang login, nanti aku balas via PM ya, sekalian ngobrol-ngobrol kalau sempat. ^^**

**Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan review serta fave dan follow. Lalu, jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya. Seorang penulis bukan apa-apa tanpa pembacanya.**


End file.
